


Say It

by firesonic152



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Short & Sweet, is explicit consent a kink because that's what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesonic152/pseuds/firesonic152
Summary: Gabriel just wants Jack to tell him in words.





	Say It

Jack is terrible at expressing himself. When he gets wounded in battle, he grits his teeth and doesn't ask for aid, preferring to throw down a biotic field and take care of it himself. He doesn't ask people to pass him salt or pepper at meal times, he never borrows money or asks for favors of any kind.

He is especially quiet about what he wants from Gabriel. Gabe can only tell he wants to have sex when he comes back to their room and finds Jack stretched out on the bed in nothing but his socks and boxers. He looks up and jerks his head at Gabe, a wordless "get over here." Gabe, still standing, leans over to kiss him but Jack tugs him down onto the bed and on top of him.

He's quiet. Always bites his lip and covers his mouth. Gabe always does his best to change that. He wants to hear Jack's voice, wants to hear him beg and scream.

He fingers Jack slowly, agonizingly slowly, until Jack can't keep his soft gasps behind his teeth anymore. He can tell Jack is frustrated, wants to move on already, but he won't say it. Gabe wants him to say it.

"I could do this to you for hours," Gabe murmurs, pressing a kiss into Jack's shoulder. Jack growls at the suggestion and Gabe, laughing, asks, "What?"

Jack's eyebrows are pulled together, he's squinting up at Gabe and flexing his fingers against the sheets like he's itching to start throwing punches. But he won't say it.

"Tell me what you want," Gabe says.

Jack's nostrils flare, lips thin in his effort to keep them shut. Gabe twists and crooks his fingers and Jack hisses.

"Tell me," Gabe repeats. "Words, Jackie."

Jack squeezes his eyes shut, breathing a voiceless moan when Gabe pushes his fingers deeper. He won't speak, but he's clenching desperately around Gabe's fingers.

"Jack."

"Fuck me," Jack says finally, his voice thin and nearly too quiet for Gabe to hear.

But he did hear. So, grinning, he obliges and the adorable squeak he gets when he presses inside Jack is a gift.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for all this "cleaning up old drabbles instead of working on new shit." I'm lazy.


End file.
